


סימן זהב מוטבע

by johnlock_heb



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: B&B, Bed & Breakfast, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, John Texting, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV John Watson, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pining, Poetry, Sex Talk, Sexting, Sherlock Texting, Texting, Word Seduction, long distance, sherlock holms loves john watson
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_heb/pseuds/johnlock_heb
Summary: מה אני עושה? תהה. התשובה הגיעה מייד:
מפלרטט.
הוא שקע עמוק יותר אל תוך הכרים, נותן לערפל ולטשטוש היין לשקוע סביבו, מאפשר להם לחזק את עצביו, לערפל את אותות האזהרה שהבזיקו בעמימות בירכתי מוחו. הוא נתן לשארית האכזבה מלוסי וההסתגלות המשונה שלו ולסוף השבוע בכלל להתאדות אל האפלה. הוא נתן לחתיכה החסרה החיונית להחליק בנקישה למקומה בבטחה וקלילות כאילו היתה שם תמיד.

הוא מפלרטט עם שרלוק הולמס.

זהו תרגום של A Brand of Gold 
מאת aquabelacqua





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brand of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263019) by [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/pseuds/aquabelacqua). 



> __זהו תרגום של[A Brand of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263019) מאת [aquabelacqua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/pseuds/aquabelacqua)  
>    
>  בסוף היצירה המקורית יש [לינקים ליצירות](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263019#work_endnotes) שקיבלו השראה מזו.  
>  ובהערות נכתב: היצירה הזו מוקדשת ל Itsallfine ו huddersandhiddles על כך שכתבו את שתי יצירות ה SMS האהובות עלי ביותר. 

 לא ככה היה אמור הלילה להתפתח.

ג'ון ווטסון שקע אל המיטה בפונדק סטיוארט וסקר את החדר בתדהמה הגובלת בחוסר נוחות. הוא ציפה להשאר בפיירמונט רויאל קראון, מלון מודרני ומלוטש בלב גלאזגו, אבל אפילו אם היה מצפה לשינוי, הקלסטרופוביה החמימה של ה B&B, מקצתה האסופית - מקצתה פסיכו, היתה מעוררת בו חוסר בטחון.

הוא פגש את לוסי בלנדסטון חודשיים קודם במפגש מקומי שמומן על ידי ארגון הרפואה הבריטי BMA, והכימיה היתה מיידית. מאז חיזר אחריה ממרחקים בעיקר בסמסים ומדיה דיגיטלית. הוא היה מחורבן בטלפון האמת. והערב בועידת הפסגה של ה BMA הם תכננו להפגש ולראות לאן יוביל אותם הלילה.

המקום אליו ג'ון ראה אותו מוביל אותם, היה החדר שלו ברויאל קראון. הוא תכנן לחטוף אותה מן המסיבה המאוחרת בנשיקות מבוסמות וליטופים קלים כנוצה, ובסופו של דבר  - אלוהים, כן -  זיון מפואר. ואז, כל מה שיקרה אחר כך. התחלה של משהו חדש, קיווה.

מה שלא ציפה שיקרה, היה טעות בכרטיס האשראי, אובדן ההזמנה, נסיעה יקרה במונית הרחק מן הפעילות שלאחר הועידה, אל חדר שקט וביתי שבו ישב עכשיו על מיטה זוגית עם כיסוי מיטה גושי עבודת יד, מוקף בצבא פסלוני חרסינה.

דבר _נוסף_ שלא ציפה לו, היה להיות אחד מרבים איתם לוסי פלירטטה.

לאחר הועידה, סקר בשקיקה את הבר במלון, רק כדי לגלות אותה במרכז קבוצת גברים, שכולם מתחרים על תשומת ליבה.

ג'ון התכווץ כשנזכר בגישה הנלהבת שלו, עוצר לרגע כולו חיוכים ויהירות, כשלוסי נפנפה אליו באצבעותיה תוך זיהוי רגוע לפני שחזרה אל הקבוצה שלה והתעלמה ממנו לגמרי.

ועכשיו, לבד ב B&B, בקבוק השאטו סן סולפיס נראה עצוב במיוחד שקוע בדלי פח פרחוני שסחב מן הטרקלין ומילא בקוביות קרח נמסות. הרטיבות שהתעבתה על הדלי ניגרה והותירה מעגל לח על כיור העץ העתיק, אבל ג'ון לא הצליח להביא את עצמו לידי אכפתיות. במקום זה, הוא ישב ומיין את רגשותיו, מעלה אותם אחד אחד לפני שחזר ודחק אותם.

כדי לגרום למצב להיות אפילו גרוע יותר, הוא הרגיש שהטבע לועג לו גם הוא. רוח עדינה לחשה באופן מגרה דרך החלון הפתוח, מבדרת פנימה את הוילונות כמו שלומית המסירה את צעיפיה. צרצרים שוררו במקהלה בחוץ, קולם הערמומי, המתכתי מרגיע וקצבי. הוא יכול היה לשמוע את התקתוקים והחריקות של פונדק סטיוארט מתארגנים סביבו, קולות נוחים שדחקו בו למשוך את הסדין לכסות את אזניו, עכשיו, כשהמוות הקטן האחר אינו צפוי.

ג'ון לא זכר מתי בפעם האחרונה הרגיש כל כך בודד.

בלונדון היה הרבה מה שיסיח את דעתו, להערים עליו לחשוב שהוא מוקף באור וצליל ומטרה. לאחרונה הגירושין המכוערים והחיוורים שלו, ולפני כן, הנפילה. הוא בלע. אפילו עכשיו, שנים לאחר מראה הגולגולת של חברו הטוב ביותר מתנפצת על המדרכה כמו כוכב קורס, לא הצליח למנוע מליבו ובטנו להחליף מקומות, רכבת הרים צוללת של פחד וחשיכה.

הוא נשען על צידו ושלף בפיתול את הטלפון מן הכיס האחורי. טעון כמעט עד הסוף. הוא בזבז כסף על הרחבת הסוללה כדי לוודא שתהיה לו גישה לסמסים של לוסי במשך הועידה, אבל בסופו של דבר זו היתה הוצאה טפשית.

תור ההודעות שלו היה ריק, לועג. ג'ון לא היה אף פעם איש חברה אמיתי. הוא נטה להתקפים של מצב רוח רע והומור שחור. אבל היו לו כמה חברים: מייק, החבר'ה מהרוגבי, אפילו גרג כשרצה להתלונן מעל כוס בירה על הנביחות של השותף שלו לדירה. אבל עכשיו לא חשב על אף אחד מהם. הוא השתוקק רק לחברתו של האדם שהסיכוי שיספק אותה כראוי היה הנמוך ביותר.

הוא הקליד הודעה ואז מחק אותה. נואשת מדי. חיבר אחת נוספת ומחק גם אותה. אלוהים, הוא היה פתטי כשניסה להשמע שמח. כשהנסיון השלישי גבל בהסטריה, הוא מחק ברוגז והקליד את הפניה הפשוטה ביותר שהצליח להפיק, שולח אותה לפני שיחשוב פעמיים.

  _-_ _היי._

 שלוש נקודות רקדו כתגובה כמעט מייד, וההקלה שטפה את ג'ון.

**_-_ הכל בסדר?  ש**

__-_ כן, רק בודק מה העניינים. _

**_-_ אתה רגשני.  ש**

 יריה באפלה, אבל טובה. שרלוק הולמס היה כמעט מבהיל לפעמים, אבל לא היה פה שום דבר מיסטי. זה התזמון: ג'ון מסמס מוקדם מדי בערב. הוא אמור היה לשתות, לרקוד, לשוחח, לפתות. במקום זה הוא לכוד בסיוט של כותנה, מפטפט עם משוגע. ג'ון נענע בראשו.

__-_ אני בסדר שרלוק באמת. רק רציתי לבדוק איך המקרה מתקדם. _

**_-_ נפתר. לפני שלוש שעות. רופא השיניים שלו עשה את זה.  ש**

__-_ זה היה מהיר. מה קרה שם? _

**_-_ הרעל הוחדר לחניכיים של הטוחנת האחורית כשיורגנסן היה תחת הרדמה, והשתחרר באיטיות אל מחזור הדם שעות אחר כך.  ש**

__-_ וואו. מה הסגיר אותו? _

**_-_ המילוי הקרמי של השן היה כהה טיפה יותר משאר השן.  מתבקש.  ש**

__-_ פנטסטי לעזאזל! _

**_-_ לא בשביל יורגנסון.  ש**

 ג'ון צחק. האם חוש ההומור שלו היה תמיד כזה מורבידי? או שהוא הפך שחור יותר עם התפתחות החברות עם שרלוק? הוא לא היה בטוח שאכפת לו כך או כך. בפעם הראשונה הלילה החלה הרגשתו להשתפר.

 __-_ לא, אני מניח שלא, _ הדפיס.

הוא שלף את אצבעות רגליו מתוך נעלי העור החומות בלי לטרוח לפתוח את השרוכים, ואז פקק כל אחת משתי  הבהונות אל מול הקרסול הנגדי לפני שהתיישב ברגליים שלובות על קצה המיטה.

__-_ מה אתה עושה מאז? אני מניח שלא ממלא  ניירת._

**_-_ שותה.  ש**

הוא בהה במילה. אם שרלוק הולמס היה מן הסוג המתבדח, ג'ון היה חושב שהוא צוחק עליו. במקום זה, הוא התחבט בחיפוש תשובה לא מעליבה. או חושפנית.   _לבד?_  רצה לשאול.

__-_ גרג התעקש לשתות לכבוד העבודה המהירה שלך? _

**_-_ מי?  ש**

__-_ לסטראד!! _

**_-_ הסכמתי למשקה אחד אבל עכשיו הארנק שלי בן ערובה אצל דונובן עד שיגיע משהו שנקרא "פטמה חמאתית". **

**בינתיים כייסתי מלסטראד את התג, האקדח, הסיגריות והמפתחות כדי להעסיק את עצמי.  ש**

 ג'ון צחק בקול גם הפעם, מתגעגע ללונדון - מתגעגע לשרלוק - יותר מתמיד. הוא דימיין את הסצנה: מערבולת משונה של חברות תוקפנית, ובאמצע גבוה ויהיר, שרלוק הולמס, כיסיו מלאים בשלל גנוב, מביט בבוז במשקה שחביב בעיקר על אמריקאים בחופשת קיץ.

_**-** הלוואי שיכולתי לראות את כל זה! _

**_-_ היה הרבה פחות מתיש אם היית פה.  ש**

   הוא חייך אל הטלפון כאילו ששרלוק יכול לראות אותו.

_**-** אני מניח שאני יכול למזוג כוס ולהצטרף אליכם מרחוק. שתיתי בירה קודם אבל יש מקום לעוד. _

 ג'ון השליך את הטלפון על המיטה וקם, מסובב את כתפו הכואבת בדרך לכיור. הוא שלף את בקבוק היין המזיע מתוך תחליף דלי הקרח והחזיק אותו מונף, מוחה התעבות של מים מן הכוס והעץ באמצעות פיסת נייר מודפס. הבחור הרציני בחנות המשקאות התעקש שיינות עם פקק מתברג הם שיא הגבריות, וג'ון היה אסיר תודה. היין עצמו לא היה יקר, אבל בתוספת חולץ פקקים שיוכל לתפעל בלי לעשות מעצמו צחוק, זה לא בא בחשבון. עכשיו, כשהסיר את חותם המתכת ולקח לגימה ארוכה ישר מן הבקבוק, היה אפילו יותר אסיר תודה. זה היה יין פריך - לא הבירה שהעדיף, אבל יבש, חזק, חמצמץ. מספיק טוב.

האוויר התקרר במידה ניכרת ברבע שעה האחרונה, הרוח מרעידה את הזגוגיות הפתוחות, וג'ון שקל לסגור את החלון מפני הקור, אבל אז חשב כמה נעים להרדם מתחת לשמיכה הכבדה ועזב את זה. הוא שתה שוב ואז הניח את הבקבוק על גבי מפית שקיווה שאיננה עתיקה ונשען על הכרים. הוא הרים את הטלפון והיין החמיץ בגרונו מייד.

**_-_ אה.  ש**

**_-_ לא הלך טוב עם הבלונדינית אני מבין.  ש**

**_-_ צפוי. אידיוטי מצידך לחשוב שהיא תבחר בך מתוך ההרמון שלה.  ש**

 ג'ון הזעיף את פניו והקליד תשובה.

_**-** תודה רבה. אני כל כך אוהב שבועטים בי כשאני שפוף. _

**_-_ היא מחפשת כסף, ואתה הסוג הלא נכון של זהב.  ש**

**_-_ עכשיו זה נראה מצער, אבל זה יחסוך לך תסכול בהמשך, אני מבטיח.  ש**

 הוא גלגל את עיניו.

_**-** יופי. עצות על יחסים ממי שמגדיר את עצמו כסוציופת. איזה סוג של זהב אני אם ככה? _

**_-_ לב של. מגיע לך יותר.  ש**

ג'ון הרגיש משהו משתחרר בידיו ורגליו. זה היה שרלוק קלאסי, כמעט-מחמאה קבורה בתוך סבך של עלבונות, אבל משהו בניסוח הרגיש מוזר. כמעט עם חיבה. הוא התעלם מן התחושה. לנסות להבין את שרלוק הולמס מסמס זו טעות של מתחילים.

_**-** זה הסוג שבדרך כלל שמור לזונות? _

**_-_ אם אתה מסוגל להתנשק אני מציע שתחפש כסף קטן בכיסים.  ש**

 הוא צחק שוב בקול.

_**-** כסף קטן? אתה לא ממש מעריך את הכישורים המיניים שלי. _

**_-_ לא היית מוטרד יותר אם הייתי מאד מעריך אותם?  ש**

  _ברור!_  התחיל ג'ון לכתוב. אבל אז נעצר, אצבעו מרחפת מעל כפתור השליחה.

אין ספק, הוא יכול לשחק את המשחק הזה, להעמיד פנים שאין לו מחשבות כאלו בקשר לשרלוק. אבל איכשהו, נראה גס רוח להגיד את זה, אפילו ששרלוק הציע זאת ראשון.

ג'ון מחק וניסה שוב, ראשו מתחיל להסתחרר מן היין.

_**-** אם היית מאד מעריך אותם, _

_או הרבה מעריך אותם?_

הוא הציץ בטלפון. ההודעה היתה קצת יותר חצופה משהתכוון. _מאוחר מדי עכשיו._ ג'ון לגם כששלוש הנקודות רקדו. הוא הספיק ללגום עוד שתי לגימות גדולות בלי שהשורה הבאה הופיעה. או ששרלוק שוקל את דבריו בזהירות, או שהפטמה החמאתית התחילה להשפיע. ג'ון מצא שהוא להוט לשמוע את התשובה כך או כך.

בזמן שחיכה, הופיעה התראת הודעה חדשה בקצה העליון של המסך.

 **_-_** אתם יכולים שניכם להפסיק שניה לקשקש כמו ילדות?

 **** אנחנו רוצים תמונה קבוצתית אבל הוא לא מפסיק לסמס למספיק זמן בשביל להרים את הראש. <גרג>

ג'ון חייך אל הטלפון ועבר בחזרה אל השיחה שלו עם שרלוק.

_**-** אתה לא מקבל בחזרה את הארנק עד שאתה לא מסכים להצטלם. אתה מודע לזה, כן? _

התשובה היתה מיידית.

**_-_ יכולתי לגנוב אותו בחזרה כבר לפני שעה.  ש**

_**-** כן, אבל לא עשית את זה. אז עכשיו תצטלם ותמשיך הלאה. _

**_-_ משעמם.  ש**

 ג'ון חיכה שזה יעבור.

**_-_ בסדר.  ש**

 הוא החזיר את תשומת ליבו לגרג.

_**-** כולו שלך. נסה לא למלא אותו מדי שלא יקיא לי על הכיסא. _

**_-_** לא מבטיח כלום ידידי. <גרג>

 ג'ון זרק את הטלפון לייד רגליו והתמתח, פרקיו מתפוקקים בקול בחדר השקט. הוא התכרבל בחזרה אל תוך הכרים, מועך את כתפיו אל תוך הרכות הפלומתית ושילב את ידיו על החזה. למרות שהיה לגמרי לבד בסקוטלנד, רחוק מחברים וקולגות שיצאו לבלות, הוא הרגיש טוב יותר אחרי השיחה עם שרלוק. רגוע יותר. הוא לא רצה לחשוב יותר מדי על מה זה אומר עליו. מבעד לחלון הוא יכול היה לראות את ההתחלה של שמי ערב יפהפיים. כחול עמוק ואש מנוקדים בדקירות כוכבים חיוורות, והוא נאנח עמוקות, מייחל שהיה זה רקע למרדף גגות פראי בלונדון.

 הוא הציץ בשעון. אפילו לא שבע וחצי והוא מתקרב לאי שקט בקצב מדאיג. עכשיו כשהועידה נגמרה והוא זכה בחלקו בהרצאות והערות והתרועעות, לא היה מסוגל להתמודד עם מעבר על הקבצים, או אפילו עם הדלקת המחשב. יהיה לזה מספיק זמן ברכבת חזרה, בבוקר. במקום זה סקר את מדף הספרים הקטן בחיפוש אחר כותרת סבירה בין הספרים החבוטים.

השטן שהכירה

נשימת עדן

לנצח במשי

ג'ון נחר. אפילו לא ג'יימס פטרסון או סטפן קינג עתיק לבדר אותו עד שירדם. הוא נשען על פינת המיטה ומשך מן המדף את "הימאי" עם קצה האצבע. הכריכה האחורית היתה קרועה, אבל על הקדמית היתה תמונה מבטיחה של מפרשית ישנה עם כיתוב בפונט סביר. ג'ון נשען בחזרה אל המיטה ודפדף אל מעבר לעמודים הראשונים של זכויות יוצרים והקדשות.

_ליידי מרגרט דלקרוייקס נאנחה בהנאה כשחואן, מאהבה שודד הים צבט בשובבות ב-_

"לעזאזל" נבח, מעיף את הספר אל הרצפה. הוא שפשף את פניו בידיו, נקרע בין צחוק לצעקת תסכול.

כל העולם נגדו?

הוא עשה כמיטב יכולתו לטפל ביוזמה הכושלת ברוח טובה. הוא עזב את בר המלון ללא מהומה או התעמתות, הוא לא שלח ללוסי סמס מאשים, הוא הודה בתבוסתו. עכשיו הוא תקוע עם רומנים רומנטיים ווילונות מצוייצים כגמול על  שבחר בדרך הראשית, כשהדייט שלו לשעבר מתמזמזת עם חצי סקוטלנד והשותף המטורף שלו לדירה משתכר בלונדון בלעדיו.

באמת לא ככה היה אמור הלילה להתפתח.

בדיוק התחיל להסתכל ביאוש בנייר הרטוב אך קריא כשהטלפון שלו צפצף. הוא גחן בהכרת טובה.

 **_-_** תמונה מצורפת 2MB <גרג>

 ג'ון לחץ על האייקון לפתוח את התמונה.

 פניו של לסטרד בקידמת התמונה היו לבנים כשל ערפד מחשיפה לפלאש. פיו פתוח ויד אחת פשוטה לצלם את התמונה. ליידו דונובן מגחכת עם שני מפקחים זוטרים, פוסטר ומקדוגל, עינייהם רחבות ולא ממוקדות. ומאחורי כולם, נראה משועמם ויהיר, שרלוק הולמס. אפילו עם פיו מעוקם באי רצון, אפילו כשכל זוית בגופו מקרינה חוסר נוחות, נראה שרלוק מלוטש ומהודר, וג'ון שנא אותו קצת על כך. איך יכול מישהו כל כך מנוכר ומתנשא להראות בכל זאת כמעט כאילו הוא שייך, כמו ציור ללא פגם אחר, כמעט לא מוכתם כלל? ג'ון בחן עדיין את יפי המראה העל טבעי  של חברו הטוב ביותר כשהתראת ההודעה נשמעה, והבהילה אותו.

**_-_ אני מוקף בשיכורים ודבילים.  ש**

ג'ון חייך וטלטל את ראשו בעודו מקליד את התשובה.

_**-** לפחות הצלחת להשאר מעל כל זה. תמונה נחמדה דרך אגב. _

**_-_ תמחק אותה בבקשה.  ש**

_לא עולה בדעתי. משועמם ופיקח? צירוף מסוכן._

**_-_ לא אמרתי שאני פיקח.  ש**

הגבות של ג'ון התכווצו.

_**-** באמת? _

**_-_ גם לא אמרתי שאני משועמם.  ש**

_**-** אתה תמיד משועמם שרלוק. _

**_-_ לא נכון.  ש**

_**-** מצחיק. אתה תמיד נראה משועמם כשאני בסביבה. _

**_-_ יש הכי פחות סיכוי שאהיה משועמם כשאתה בסביבה.  ש**

 ליבו של ג'ון האיץ. זה היה - ובכן, ג'ון לא היה בטוח מה זה היה. זה נשמע כמו מחמאה - אולי אפילו אחת כנה, אם שרלוק היה שתוי מספיק לוותר לרגע על העמדות הפנים, וזה היה כל כך לא צפוי שג'ון  מיהר למלא את הפער לפני ששרלוק יסוג שוב.

_**-** אני חוזר בי. נרגש ושיכור? צירוף מסוכן. _

 שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

ג'ון הבין שהוא עוצר את נשימתו. הוא הכריח את עצמו להשתחרר. כשהצליח, הופיעו שוב שלוש הנקודות.

**_-_ בדרך הביתה.  ש **

 הבזק של אכזבה חלף בג'ון.

_**-** חשבתי לרגע שאתה כותב שם ספר. _

 אין תגובה. אין נקודות.

_**-** שרלוק? אתה בסדר? _

**_-_ כן ג'ון. אני מסוגל ללכת כמה רחובות בלי שומר ראש וירטואלי.  ש**

ג'ון הזעיף את פניו, מחזיק בידו את הטלפון ואז סובב אותו בקצותיו. הוא לא היה בטוח למה ציפה - זה היה שרלוק שהכיר וסבל בצורה הטובה ביותר אבל  למרות זאת חש מאוכזב. הוא נאנח וסובב את הטלפון בחזרה, יצא מהסטוריית ההודעות שלו עם שרלוק ועבר להסתכל בכמה הודעות האחרונות שהחליף עם לוסי.

 **_-_** יום חמישי - 20:03: לא יכולה לחכות לסיבוב על רחבת הריקודים!!!

 **_-_** נראה לאהבלים האלו מניתוחים!!!  {xo - לוסי}

 **_-_** יום חמישי - 20:04: _ומה אם אציץ לך לתחתונים כשתסתחררי?_

 **_-_** יום חמישי - 20:05: אני מצפה ללא פחות!!!  {xo - לוסי}

 **_-_** יום חמישי - 20:05: _ומה אם גם אשלח יד?_

 **_-_** יום חמישי - 20:11: חכה ותראה!!!  {xo - לוסי}

הוא ידע שהוא לא השתגע, שהוא קרא נכון את הפלירטוטים של לוסי, אבל עדיין הרגיש טיפש שציפה לסוף השבוע בכזו להיטות, שהניח שיחזר אחריה בחדרו, ישפיע עליה עם יין ושיחה שנונה בסוף הלילה. הוא לקח עוד לגימה ארוכה מן הבקבוק, מטה את ראשו לאחור להקל על זרימת האלכוהול - האם הוא כה קרוב לסוף? - וראשו הסתחרר מעט כשזקף אותו בחזרה.

הנקודה היא, חשב, שהעניין לא היה להגיע למיטה ולהצליח. לא בדיוק.

הוא חיבב את לוסי, אבל כשבחן מקרוב יותר את חלקו באי ההבנה, כן -  ההשפלה היתה שם. הוא לא תאר לעצמו שזה מה שיקרה. אלא שמשהו נוסף נמהל בכך. משהו עמוק יותר, נוגע לאשמה אפלה יותר ששזורה בו.

האם הוא כל כך נואש? מנסה לפנות אל מי שלא פונה בחזרה, רק כי היא נראתה הסיכוי הטוב ביותר שהיה לו? ועכשיו, כשויתר בלי נסיון להלחם, ובכן, מה זה אומר על העניין שלו מראש? הוא נסע לסקוטלנד הדפוקה בשביל לתת לזה סיכוי והנה הוא פה, נכנע לגמרי בלי שום נסיון אפילו להבין למה.

אתה יודע למה.

ג'ון חש ביאוש מזדחל סביב שולי תודעתו, סמיך וחונק. הוא ניער אותו מייד. זה היה רק האלכוהול מנסה לסחוט רגשות ממצב חסר רגש. זה הכל. בכי-כוהולי ככה הארי קראה לזה כשהתייפחה שיכורה אל תוך צווארו על עוד יחסים מקולקלים.

זה לא שהוא לא היה מעוניין בלוסי, אמר לעצמו. וודאי שהוא היה מעוניין - היא היתה יפה, מלאת חיים, פלרטטנית רצח. אבל היה חסר לה משהו חיוני.

או אולי - זה היה ג'ון שמשהו היה חסר לו.

נראה שההסכמה האילמת שלו היתה משהו שהוא יכול היה לראות רק דרך משקפיים צבועות ביין. איכשהו, עמוק בפנים - והוא באמת הבין שזה לא היה גינוי עצמי - תמיד ידע שזה מקרה אבוד.

לא לוסי - הוא עצמו.

אולי…

אלוהים.

אולי הוא היה נואש להקשר אליה בגלל שהיא היתה הסיכוי הטוב ביותר שלו להשאר מנותק. אולי בגלל שהוא כבר נקשר -

פינג

ג'ון קפץ למשמע הצליל אבל הקיש על התראת הטקסט מייד, להוט להתעלם מן הבחינה העצמית האכזרית שלו בכל אמצעי שידרש.

**_-_ כשהייתי בן שתים עשרה, מייקרופט לימד אותי איך לבחור וויסקי וחליפות**

**באמצעות מחיר ומקום ייצור. אני שונא את זה שאני עדיין עושה את זה.  ש**

_**-** אתה קונה חליפות ב 19:30 ביום שישי?  :) _

**_-_ אולי המשקאות היו רעיון גרוע אם אני צוחק מהבדיחות שלך.   ש**

 ג'ון חייך והקיש

_**-** רק תודה שאתה חושב שאני מקסים. _

 שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

ג'ון לא רצה לחכות עוד רבע שעה בשקט ולכן הקליד

_**-** הייתי ממשיך עם הוויסקי. אתה בטח צריך משהו שיסלק מהפה את טעם הפטמה החמאתית. _

**_-_ לא משפט שקוראים כל יום. למרבה המזל.  ש**

_**-** אני לא טועה. _

**_-_ לא, אתה לא. זאת היתה יוזמה דוחה.  ש**

_**-** איזה חלק? _

**_-_ הכל למען האמת.  ש**

_**-** אבל היה יותר טוב  אם אני הייתי שם? _

ג'ון חיפש מחמאות. הוא לא הצליח להתאפק.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

ואז:

**_-_ זה החלק הטוב ביותר של הלילה שלי בינתיים.  ש**

 ג'ון הרגיש שפניו מתחממים, מתגמשים, עם חיוך אווילי מרוח עליהם. מה אני עושה? תהה. התשובה הגיעה מייד:

מפלרטט.

הוא שקע עמוק יותר אל תוך הכרים, נותן לערפל ולטשטוש היין לשקוע סביבו, מאפשר להם לחזק את עצביו, לערפל את אותות האזהרה שהבזיקו בעמימות בירכתי מוחו. הוא נתן לשארית האכזבה מלוסי וההסתגלות המשונה שלו ולסוף השבוע בכלל להתאדות אל האפלה. הוא נתן לחתיכה החסרה החיונית להחליק בנקישה למקומה בבטחה וקלילות כאילו היתה שם תמיד.

הוא מפלרטט עם שרלוק הולמס.

 _ **-** בינתיים? _ הקליד, עדיין מחייך.

**_-_ אולי עוד תגיד משהו נוסף שישעשע אותי.  ש**

_**-** כמו מה? _

**_-_ אתה יכול להעביר לי את הסמסים שחשבת שיסחפו מעל רגליה את גברת בלנדטון.  זה יהיה די משעשע.  ש**

_**-** אף פעם לא אמרתי לך את שם המשפחה שלה, שרלוק. מתי אתה עומד להפסיק לפרוץ לטלפון שלי? _

**_-_ כשתפסיק להשתמש בססמאות כאלה מתבקשות.  ש**

 ג'ון הניד את ראשו. היה בלתי אפשרי להשאר כועס על שרלוק כשהתנהג כמו הוא עצמו. זה היה אפילו עוד יותר קשה כשג'ון לא באמת כעס עליו מראש.

_**-** מה התכנית להמשך הערב? יש לך וויסקי (או אולי חליפה)... _

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

ג'ון עצר את נשימתו.

**_-_ יש לי תכניות עם מישהו.  ש**

החיוך של ג'ון נעלם מייד. הוא דחף עצמו מן הכרים נאבק לשבת ישר. מה לעזאזל הוא אמור לענות לזה? מה הוא בכלל _יכול_ לענות? הוא בהה בטלפון כאילו כך תתגלה לו תשובה מתאימה. התשובה לא צצה.

הוא התחיל להקליד:

_**-** למה לעזאזל  לא - _

 מחיקה.

_**-** ממתי - _

 מחיקה.

_**-** למי היה המזל - _

 אצבעותיו גיששו בנסיון לשוויון נפש. הוא היה מודע לכך ששרלוק רואה עכשיו את הנקודות הרוקדות שלו, ולכן נאבק להדפיס משהו במהירות. פן שרלוק יחשוב שהוא נאבק בכלל להדפיס. פן הוא יחשוב שלג'ון אכפת אם כך או אחרת.

_**-** כשהחתול רחוק, אה? היית צריך להגיד לי, הייתי מסתלק כבר קודם. _

**_-_ החלטה של רגע, האמת.  ש**

 ג'ון חרק בשיניו. אפילו לחבר הסוציופת שלי יש יותר מזל מלי, חשב בטינה. אבל הוא ידע שלא זו היתה הסיבה למצוקתו, ידע היטב מדוע הוא מרגיש חום וקור יחד. הוא לא היה מסוגל לעצור את אצבעותיו מלמשש לרוחב  משטח הטלפון.

_**-** אז מישהו שפטפטת איתו בבר? _

**_-_ אפשר להגיד.  ש**

_**-** מישהו שאני מכיר? _

**_-_ אתה רוצה דו"ח מלא ג'ון?  ש**

 ג'ון הרגיש שהוא מסמיק. בסדר, אז,

_**-** לא אני סתם חטטן. אני אפרוש אם ככה? אל תגיע למעצר. _

**_-_ למה שאגיע למעצר?  ש**

_**-** לא יודע. תעשה רושם, תפתור רצח, תירה במישהו. _

**_-_ זה מה שאתה עושה בדייט ראשון?  ש**

 ג'ון חשב על ההתחלה שלהם, אחורה עד למזוודה הורודה והגלולה הרעה ונהג המונית המת. האיש שבו ירה בשביל שרלוק הולמס. הסומק שלו העמיק.

 אולי זה מה שאני עושה. חשב.

 את התשובה הזאת הוא לא יכול להדפיס, ברור, אבל הוא גם לא הצליח לחשוב על תשובה אחרת, ולכן נתן לטלפון ליפול על כיסוי המיטה ובהה בהודעה האחרונה של שרלוק עד שהמסך השחיר. אחר כך רכן ותפס את השאטו סן סולפיס, לוגם רבע בקבוק בפעם אחת, ודוחק תוך כדי כך מחשבות תועות על ההסטוריה של הארי, והמקבילות החלקלקות שלו עצמו.

 הוא רק עצם את עיניו, רק התחיל לתת לאכזבה השניה, הגדולה יותר של הערב לבלוע אותו, כשהטלפון שלו צפצף.

**_-_ ג'ון?  ש**

_**-** יפ. _

 הוא יכול היה לשמוע את הקטנוניות שדחס למילה היחידה הזו, ולכן ניסה שוב.

_**-** אתה יוצא בקרוב? _

**_-_ נמרץ מדי. חשבתי להשתמש בדירה.  ש**

ג'ון הרגיש את פניו קודרות במרירות. לשונו עקצצה למרות שלא היה מסוגל להגיד אם מן היין או מן הקהות שפשטה בו. הוא הקליד עם אצבעות שכבר לא היו שייכות לו, בקושי מודע לכך שהוא יושב ישר כסרגל, כתפיו כואבות מהקלדת התשובה בידיים מורמות באוויר.

_**-** גאוני. _

 למרבה השמחה, לא - למרבה _הדאגה,_ היה שרלוק שקט לרגע. ג'ון הקיש עם הטלפון על רגלו, על ברכו, על שפתו התחתונה. הוא שבר את הראש בחיפוש אחר משהו להגיד, דרך כלשהי להמשיך את השיחה. דרך ל-

 לחבל? הוא הפסיק להקיש.

 הטלפון צפצף שוב.

**_-_ אז זה מה שאתה עושה בדייטים?  ש**

הוא פילס את דרכו חזרה לשיחה, מנסה לעקוב אחר כל לוגיקה הולמסית רגעית, נוזף  ומברך עצמו על המיומנות.

_**-** לירות במישהו? לא בדרך כלל, לא. אני רק מתחיל בשיחה. _

**_-_ התכוונתי ללעשות רושם.  ש**

_**-** בערך אותו דבר איתך - כן? _

**_-_ אולי.  ש**

**_-_ אז איך אתה מתחיל שיחה?  ש**

ג'ון חשב להזכיר לשרלוק שהוא מדבר עם מישהו שבדיוק נדחה, בגדול, - פעמיים האמת, חשב - אבל החליט שככל שתמעט תשומת הלב שתוקדש לנושא, כן ייטב.

_**-** אתה שואל אותי ברצינות? _

**_-_ ברור.  ש**

_**-** למה אותי? לא היה לי דייט נורמלי כבר חודשים. לא בזכותך דרך אגב. _

אלוהים, חשב, אפילו את זה אני לא יכול לעשות כמו שצריך.

**_-_ חשבתי שהכינוי "שלוש יבשות" מרמז שיש לך שמץ נסיון, למרות  ההתנסות האחרנה שלך.  ש**

ג'ון בקושי זיהה את קול הצחוק הגבוה, הספקני, כשלו.

_**-** ברצינות אני לא יודע אם להיות עכשיו גאה או מושפל. איך לעזאזל שמעת על זה? _

**_-_ לא רלוונטי.  ש**

_**-** עוד נחזור לזה, לידיעתך. _

_בינתיים, אתה חושב על זה יותר מדי. פשוט תהיה אתה, שרלוק._

**_-_ צפיתי שתציע את ההפך.  ש**

_**-** תראה, לא הייתי מתחיל עם אצבעות במגרה של המקרר, _

_אבל ברור שמי שמסכים לדייט הוא מעוניין, אז אני בטוח שמשהו יעלה בדעתך._

**_-_ כמו מה?  ש**

ג'ון הביט בטלפון באימה, הבנה וחשש מכים בו במידה שווה.

 **_-_** אתה רוצה שאספק לך שורות בשביל הדייט הראשון שלך?

**_-_ כן.  ש**

**_-_ בבקשה.  ש**

**_-_ אני אמנע מחלקי גוף במטבח למשך חודש.  ש**

שפתיו של ג'ון התעקלו מעט בקצוות.

הוא נזכר בחזרה של שרלוק מן המתים, בצחוק הנורא שלו המהדהד בקרון הרכבת התחתית הריק לאחר שכיבה פצצה והסווה זאת עם צחוק. ג'ון זכר שהצטרף אליו בחוסר רצון. חוסר היכולת שלו למנוע מן האדיוט המטורף הזה מלהקסים אותו. לא חשוב כמה פעמים שרלוק הוכיח את חוסר האנושיות שלו ג'ון נכנע ואבד.

_**-** בסדר. אבל ברגע שאתה קורא לי סירנו גמרנו כאן. _

**_-_ לא עולה בדעתי.**

ג'ון חייך על השימוש של שרלוק בניסוח שלו מקודם.

ואז חיכה. הוא הסכים להשתתף בשגעון הזה, אבל אין מצב שהוא יתחיל.

**_-_ ג'ון?  ש**

**_-_ אה, אני רואה.  ש**

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

**_-_ מה אתה לובש?  ש**

ג'ון פרץ בצחוק כמעט מפיל את הטלפון.

_**-** וואו. _

**_-_ לא טוב?  ש**

_**-** קצת לא טוב, כן. ואולי קצת מוכר מדי. _

**_-_ מה מוכר מדי?  ש**

_**-** מה הדבר הבא שתשאל - אם הרגליים שלי עייפות? או אם זה כאב כשנפלתי מגן עדן? _

**_-_ למה שאשאל שאלות כל כך אידיוטיות?  ש**

 הוא מחק את מערכת השמש. ברור שהוא ימחק גם את זה.

 **_-_** " _מה אתה לובש" היא שורת הפתיחה הכי ישנה שיש._

**_-_ פשוט רציתי לדעת אם אאלץ לדמיין את אחד מהסוודרים האיומים שלך.  ש**

**_-_ ** _למה אתה מדמיין אותי בכלל? אתה לא אמור לדמיין אותו או אותה?_

**_-_ ארמון התודעה ג'ון. אני לומד דפוסי דייטינג, כדי לצפות מראש מה יהיו הציפיות. לומד את קצב הדיאלוג.  ש**

_**-** אתה מתכוון שאתה משנן איך להתחיל עם מישהו? _

**_-_ בדיוק.  ש**

**_-_ ו - "אותו".  ש**

ג'ון בלע בקול. אוקי אם כך. שאלה אחת נענתה כמו שצריך. הוא ניסה שלא לדמיין את סוג הגבר שילכוד את תשומת הלב של שרלוק הולמס אבל לפני שהצליח לחנוק אותן, צצו התמונות: חטוב, אריסטוקטי, מבריק.

מישהו ראוי.

בלי ספק, כשתינתן לו הברירה, שרלוק יצא עם מישהו דומה מאד לו עצמו. לא?

אלוהים יודע שזה מה שאני הייתי עושה.

ג'ון הזעיף את פניו וסילק את המחשבה.

_**-** אולי תוכל להתחיל עם משהו פשוט. תשאל איך היתה הדרך. _

**_-_ הייתי בסקוטלנד.  סלעי. לח. מלא כבשים.  ש**

ג'ון פלט נביחת צחוק.

_**-** הדרך לדירה, אהבל. _

**_-_ משעמם.  ש**

_**-** באמת רצית עזרה, או ש…? _

**_-_ סליחה. התכוונתי, "אנא המשך".  ש**

_**-** תורך. _

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה.

ג'ון הכין את עצמו לויכוח. אבל אז -

**_-_ איך היתה הדרך?  ש**

 הוא חייך.

_**-** נהדרת, תודה שאתה שואל. ערב מקסים להליכה נעימה. _

**_-_ רכבת.  ש**

_**-** סליחה? _

**_-_ זו נסיעה ברכבת הנה.  ש**

_**-** שרלוק. _

**_-_ שאחריה כשתים עשרה דקות של צעידה זריזה.  ש**

_**-** שרלוק. _

**_-_ מה?**

_**-** זה לא עובד. _

**_-_ לא? למה זה לא עובד? אתה אמרת לי להיות אני עצמי אבל עכשיו אתה נוזף בי.  ש**

 ג'ון מעך את הטלפון מחקה סחיטה של הצוואר הארוך הזה.

_**-** אתה צריך להיות עצמך, נודניק, אבל אולי תתחיל עם קצת גינוני נימוס כלליים. _

_תחמם אותו קצת לפני שאתה מתחיל עם הקטנוניות והשמוקיות הכללית. תן לו צ'אנס לחבב אותך._

**_-_ אה, כן.  ש**

**_-_ לפני שהוא כבר לא יחבב אותי אתה מתכוון.  ש**

 ג'ון בהה בטלפון מרגיש את פיו רפה בבושה.

_**-** ברור שלא לזה התכוונתי! _

**_-_ לא?  ש**

_**-** לא! התכוונתי רק שתתן לו צ'אנס. נקודה. _

 וזהו זה - לא? זה היה המיטב שג'ון יכול להציע. יד חפשית לאפשר למישהו אחר לסלול את דרכו לתוך חייהם, ואולי - כנראה - אל ביניהם. אחרי כל הנסיונות המגושמים של ג'ון לרקום יחסים עם מישהו אחר, אולי זה היה תורו של שרלוק. מי הוא בכלל שיתנהג באנוכיות? ג'ון שאף שאיפה מייצבת.

 _ **-** הרכבת לא היתה מלאה בכלל הלילה, _ הקליד בזהירות. _היתה לי שורה שלמה לעצמי._

**_-_ אז?  ש**

_**-** אז לכן ה _ \- ג'ון הציץ למטה - ה _חולצה_   _הכחולה ומכנסיי החאקי שלי עדיין נראים נחמד._

**_-_ הממ. זאת שהחלפתי תמורת המשובצת המבעיתה?  ש**

_**-** נסה שוב. _

**_-_ מה?**

_**-** נסה את זה שוב. _

 ג'ון חיכה, מטלטל את ברכיו מעלה ומטה.

**_-_ אה.  ש**

**_-_ כן, ובכן, אני בטוח שנראית בסדר.  ש**

_**-** בסדר? _

**_-_ הכחול בחולצה בהיר בארבעה גוונים מהעיניים שלך. **

**_-_ אתה נוטה ללבוש אותה כשאתה רוצה להסיח את הדעת מעיגולים שחורים ונפיחות.  ש**

_**-** אתה מנסה לצאת עם האיש הזה, לא לבנות פרופיל שלו. תגיד משהו אחר, משהו מחמיא. _

**_-_ החולצה בגודל המתאים. ברובה.  ש**

**_-_ חוץ מבמתניים.  ש**

 הנחיריים של ג'ון התרחבו.

_**-** אני מתכוון להעמיד פנים שלא אמרת את זה לעזאזל. תראה, קשה לך לדבר כי אתה יודע שזה אני? _

**_-_ אל תהיה מגוחך. כמובן שאני יודע שזה אתה.  ש**

**_-_ ואין לי בעיה לדבר. אתה פשוט לא אוהב את מה שאני אומר.  ש**

_**-** אני לא מכיר אף אחד שהיה אוהב את מה שאמרת עכשיו. _

**_-_ אתה צודק. זה לא עובד. אני מתנצל שבזבזתי את זמנך.  ש**

_**-** חכה! _

 ג'ון העביר את ידו בשיערו, מרוגז בדרך המסויימת הזו שרק שרלוק יכול לעורר. מתוסכל, מטפס על הקירות, ועדיין, מרותק לגמרי.

_**-** אני מצטער. תאשים את היין, אתה יודע שאני שתיין רגשני. _

לא היתה כל תגובה, שום נקודות. ג'ון עצר את נשימתו. הוא ידע שלא כדאי ללחוץ חזק, להראות להוט מדי, אבל עכשיו חשש שפספס את ההזדמנות לשיחה הזו, לסוג הזה של שיחה, לא משנה כמה מפוברקת.

 _ **-** הרכבת לא מלאה   _ הדפיס שוב,   _תא שלם לעצמי._

 שום נקודות.

_**-** הרבה זמן לחשוב עליך. על לראות אותך, אני מתכוון. _

 אחרי רגע הופיעו הנקודות, וג'ון שחרר נשימה רועדת.

**_-_ גם אני חשבתי על זה.  ש**

 ג'ון שמע את הזהירות שבתשובה.

**_-_ באמת? רוצה לשתף?**

 הוא לגם לגימה קטנה, מנסה לדאוג שחצי הבקבוק הנותר יחזיק מעמד, כיוון שנראה שהשיחה הזו תזקין אותו בכמה עשרות שנים בלילה אחד.

**_-_ חיכיתי להלילה במידה לא קטנה של ציפיה.  ש**

 ג'ון שטף ניצוץ של קנאה עם לגימת יין נוספת.

_**-** גם אני, שרלוק   _

 ענה, מרשה לעצמו לרגע קצר ומסוכן להכנס לנעלי איש אחר. ואז, כיוון שלא נראה ששום נקודות עומדות להופיע, הוא הוסיף עוד אמת לדבריו.

_**-** אני מרגיש כאילו זה כבר מזמן היה אמור לקרות. _

**_-_ חשבת על זה לפני היום?** **ש**

_**-** אני חושב על זה לעיתים קרובות. כל הזמן לעמשה. _

 הוא הזעיף את פניו מול המילים.

_**-** למעשה. סליחה. _

**_-_ אתה שיכור?  ש**

_**-** אה, לא. בוא נלך על מסוחרר קלות _

**_-_ מה ההבדל?  ש**

_**-** ובכן, האיות, קודם כל.   _ הקליד.   _אני אדליק את המאיית האוטומטי._

**_-_ אל תטרח. ככה קל לי יותר לעקוב אחרי ההתקדמות שלך.  ש**

_**-** ההתקדמות שלי? _

**_-_ אל השכרות. אני רק אחפש רגשנות דומעת ושגיאות כתיב.  ש**

 ג'ון חייך.  מדען מטורף אפילו כשהוא מתכוננן לדייט. חשב. הבנתי.

_**-** אם ככה מה אני אחפש? בטח כבר שתית כוס או שתיים עד עכשיו? _

**_-_ שלוש. וראית אותי שיכור.  ש**

_**-** נכון. למרות שלא מספיק פעמים כדי לזהות את זה מהסמסים שלך. אולי אנחנו צריכים לעשות את זה יותר כדי שלא אצטרך לשאול. _

הנקודות החלו ואז נפסקו כמעט מייד. בזמן שחיכה, חשב ג'ון על הפעם האחרונה שבה ראה את שרלוק שתוי לגמרי, כמו שצריך, באופן מעורר תאבון. במסיבת הרווקים שלו. הוא חשב על כוסות של וויסקי מעושן, ועל צחוק סמיך ומשוחרר. על החלקת ידו שלו על ברך גבשושית, ועל תחושה של חום וקרבה. על משהו נכון. הוא רעד. אבל אולי זו לא היתה ההזדמנות המתאימה להזכיר את אישתו לשעבר, ולו בעקיפין. אם החיים שלו ושל שרלוק היו גרף, למרי הגיע להיות… הכמות הקטנה ביותר האפשרית בדיאגרמת ון. רק שניהם היו קיימים, ג'ון ושרלוק, חופפים באינטימיות. השקט ארך מספיק כדי שג'ון יבחין שהלילה ירד לגמרי. מקהלת הצרצרים היתה עכשיו תזמורת שלמה. הרוח התגברה מספיק כדי להעיף את הוילונות פנימה אפילו יותר. הם ליחכו את שולי הדלי הרטוב ונשארו שם, עוטפים את הפח כמו אהובים חבוקים מתחת לסדינים. כשהטקסט הגיע, הוא הגיע בבת אחרת, ללא נקודות מזהירות. מוקלד באצבעות בזק, מוכרח להיות. קרוב ככל האפשר בכתב להתפרצות דיבור.

  **_-_** **אני לא יודע איך לעשות את זה. אני לא יודע איך לגרום לזה לעבוד.**

 ואז, לפני שג'ון הספיק לגשש את דרכו לתגובה:

  **_-_** **דעתי מוסחת מן העבודה על ידי מחשבות עליך. כל הזמן.  ש**

 ג'ון נרתע אחורה, פיזית, כתפיו פוגעות בכרים מעוצמת ההצהרה.

  **_-_** _באמת? זה טוב. נפלא למען האמת._

  **_-_** **זה באמת לא.  ש**

  **_-_** _לא? אז אתה לא רוצה את זה?_

**_-_ אני כן.  ש**

 ג'ון לעס את שפתו התחתונה. לעודד או להניא? בעדינות, חשב.

_**-** אבל? _

  **_-_** **אבל הסיכון עלול להיות גבוה מדי.  ש**

_**-**  זה דייט, שרלוק, לא פירוק של סינדיקט פשע בינלאומי. הסיכון נמוך משנדמה לך. _

  **_-_** **ואם רגשותי לא נענים?  ש**

ג'ון קם מן המיטה בתנועה אחת, מרגיש את החדר חג סביבו. זה היה שרלוק, פגיע. מפקפק בעצמו. האם זה רע מצידו לרכב על גל השיחה הזה, שהוא יודע שמופנה אל מישהו אחר? לשרלוק מגיע לקבל מה שהוא רוצה, אבל הוא ביקש מג'ון לעזור לו להגיע לשם. היתה זו קרקע רעועה מן הצפוי. העובדה שהרגיש כאילו ירד מקרוסלה לא עזרה. הוא אחז לרגע בראשו המסתובב אצבעותיו מאהילות על מצחו.

 _ **-** אתה יודע שאני לא יכול להבטיח כלום,   _ החל.  

_אבל בשביל כל אחד זה יהיה מזל לזכות בהזדמנות הזאת. לזכות בריכוז ובתשומת הלב שלך._

הוא חש בצמות המזרון הקלועות חופרות מאחור בברכיו, כעוגן.

_**-** ואפילו אם זה לא הדדי, שרלוק, אין לך מה להפסיד מלנסות. _

_ככה עושים את זה. אתה מנסה, אתה מקווה, אתה זוכה או מפסיד._

כלום. שום נקודות.

ככה. חשב ג'ון. הפחדתי אותו.

אולי הגיע הזמן לחזור לקרקע בטוחה. הומור.

 _ **-** ובכן, לא חשבתי שאראה את היום. שרלוק הולמס חסר מילים. _ 

**_-_ יש לי את המילים, ג'ון. אני רק לא בטוח אם כדאי שאגיד אותן.  ש**

 פניו של ג'ון קדרו עם הניתור של ליבו. ליבו הטפשי, שסוע על ידי תקוות טפשיות עוד יותר.

_**-** אני בטוח שכדאי. _

  **_-_** _בחייך שרלוק, אתה לא יכול להפסיד כלום, איתי, מכל האנשים._

שלוש נקודות

שלוש נקודות

שלוש נקודות

**_-_ אני יכול להפסיד הכל, איתך מכל האנשים. **

**אבל לא נראה שזה עוצר אותי. למעשה אני די בטוח שאני לא יכול להפסיק,**

**אפילו אם הייתי רוצה. ואני לא.  ש**

למען האמת המזויינת, ברגע זה לא הזיז לו שהוא אמור לשחק כמחליף, שהוא מנתב את רגשותיו האמיתיים אל דמות מזוייפת, ומגיש אותם, תחת מעטה דקיק לאדם החכם ביותר, מהיר התפיסה ביותר שהכיר.

_**-** גם אני לא הייתי רוצה שתפסיק. _

_**-** אני לא רוצה שתפסיק. _

 שיט. חשב.

  **_-_** _שיט_ הקליד

  **_-_** גם הוא לא היה רוצה שתפסיק, אני מתכוון.

 שיט. חשב שוב.

  **_-_** _אני לא יודע איך אני אמור לענות._

**_-_ מה זאת אומרת "אמור"? תענה כמו שאתה, כמו שהיית עונה.  ש**

_**-** לא, אני מתכוון שאני לא יודע אם אני אמור לענות בתור מישהו אחר או אני. _

**_-_ אוה. ש**

  **_-_** **מעניין.  ש**

 ג'ון הרגיש את פניו מתחממים.

  **_-_** **ואתה זקוק להבהרה.**

  **_-_** _לא,_ אמר.   _זה בסדר. אני פשוט מנסה - טו קיפ איט סטרייט._

 גם פה נעצר.

  **_-_** _כלומר, עושה רושם שלא סטרייט כמו עד עכשיו._

  **_-_** **עושה רושם שלא.  ש**

 מתאים לשרלוק לעשות מטעמים מזה שקוראים לו דרמה קווין, אבל להתייחס אל הדו-מיניות  לשעבר של ג'ון, הלא מוכחת, כמובנת מאליה.

  **_-_** **אתה יותר משכנע ככה. ש**

  **_-_** _כשאני שיכור?_

  **_-_** **כשאתה כנה.  ש**

 הוא נחר.

  **_-_** _אני בדרך כלל כנה, שרלוק._

  **_-_** **עם עצמך?**

  **_-_** _מה זה אמור להביע?_

  **_-_** **שום דבר מסעיר. אמרת לי בעבר שסוג הדברים האלה קשה לך. אבל הישירות שלך הערב עזרה מאד. תודה.  ש**

והנה הם, בחזרה על קרקע יציבה. ג'ון הרגיש את ההתפכחות מתגנבת סביב הקצוות, וחש הקלה וקצת אכזבה גם יחד. זה בטח יגמר בקרוב, והוא יחזור לליידי דלקרויקס ולבקבוק ריק, ואם להיות כנה עם עצמו כפי שטען לפני רגע, לשעות של קריאה חוזרת של הסמסים האלו, מדמיין תוצאה אחרת לגמרי.

_**-** ובכן. אולי תוכל להגיד לי את זה כשאראה אותך, אחרי שתיים עשרה דקות של צעידה זריזה. _

  **_-_** **אתה מתגרה.  ש**

  **_-_** _קצת. אכפת לך?_

  **_-_** **לא במיוחד.  ש**

 שלוש נקודות.

שלוש נקודות.

  **_-_** **אני די אוהב התגרות.  ש**

 ג'ון נשם נשימה עמוקה, איטית, שוקע אל שוב אל תוך המיטה.  הו, חשב.

  **_-_** _באמת?_

  **_-_** **בנסיבות המתאימות.  ש**

 הוא הרגיש את אצבעותיו מתעקלות, רק קצת.

  **_-_** _והנסיבות האלו הן כאלו?_

  **_-_** **הן יכולות להיות.  ש**

  **_-_** _מה יבטיח את זה?_

  **_-_** **תמשיך לסמס ותגלה.  ש**

 חיוך איטי הזדחל אל פניו של ג'ון.

_**-** אוה, אני חושבת שעומד להיות לך לילה טוב, שרלוק. _

  **_-_** **כן?  ש**

  **_-_** _כן, אם השיחה הזאת היא אינדיקציה. אף פעם לא ידעתי שאתה כזה פלרטטן._

  **_-_** **אם ככה אף פעם לא זיהית את הנסיונות הקודמים שלי.  ש**

 ג'ון צחק בקול.

  **_-_** _היו כנראה מעודנים מדי בשבילי. אני מקווה בשבילך שהוא יותר מודע :)_

  **_-_** _בכל מקרה, נראה לי שתפסת את זה. שאלך?_

  **_-_** **אמרתי משהו לא בסדר?  ש**

 ג'ון זעף מול הטלפון.

  **_-_** _לא, אלוהים, לא. רק. הבחור שלך לא מגיע עוד מעט?_

  **_-_** **כן.  ש**

  **_-_** _אז אני צריך להתחפף._

  **_-_** **עוד לא.  ש**

  **_-_** _אני לא רוצה שזה יהיה משונה._

  **_-_** **זה מרגיש משונה?**

 זה הרגיש כל דבר פרט למשונה.

  **_-_** _לא, אבל תראה._

 הוא נשם נשימה רועדת.

  **_-_** _האמת היא שאני לא רוצה להכנס למשהו עמוק מדי ופתאום להצטרך להפסיק._

  **_-_** **אה. מספיק לך הלילה.  ש**

 ג'ון נשף בתסכול, מגרה את קצותיו שלו בנשימה אלכוהולית.

  **_-_** _לא, שרלוק. אלוהים יודע שלא. אבל. חשבתי שהרעיון היה להכין אותך לדייט שלך._

  **_-_** **כן.  ש**

  **_-_** _שיתרחש בקרוב._

  **_-_** **בקרוב. בהווה.  ש**

 ג'ון עצר, אצבעותיו מרחפות מעל המקשים.

  **_-_** _מה זאת אומרת "בהווה"?_

 אבל שרלוק לא ענה. שום נקודות.

פיו של ג'ון נפער, באימה.

_**-** לעזאזל, שרלוק, הוא כבר שם? _

  **_-_** **לא.  ש**

  **_-_** **כן.  ש**

 ג'ון מצמץ אל הטלפון, מצחו מתכווץ בריכוז.

  **_-_** _מה זה?_

  **_-_** **היית מעדיף אתה להיות?  ש**

 ג'ון נרתע לאחור. זו היתה רמת אכזריות שלא ציפה לה. האם הוא היה מעדיף להיות שם במקום הדייט של שרלוק?

בחור חטוב כלשהו. אריסטוקרטי. מבריק. -

...דמיוני.

הוא הרגיש את גופו מתקרר.

ואז מתחמם.

וסוף סוף, נפל האסימון.

נדרשו כמה נסיונות לגרום לאצבעותיו לעבוד. הן רעדו יותר מתמיד רוטטות לסרוגין.

_**-** שרלוק, אני הדייט שלך? _

שלוש נקודות

(אם הוא טעה…)

שלוש נקודות

(לעזאזל הדפוק)

ג'ון ידע שהוא נושם לאט. הוא יכול היה להרגיש את ליבו דוהר בחזיהו, מהיר כיונק דבש, בעוד ריאותיו מתמלאות בהליום - קל יותר, קל יותר.

  **_-_** **אוה, תעקוב, ג'ון.  ש**

הוא בהה בטלפון, קפוא. האם מכה בחזה יכולה לפצוע ולהרנין גם יחד?

הוא רצה להגיד הכל יחד. למה לא אמרת לי קודם? למה חיכית כל כך הרבה? ממתי ידעת? ממתי אנחנו רוקדים מסביב לזה? אז זה היה העניין עם נאום החתונה שלך? למה עכשיו? למה הלילה?

****_-_** ג'ון?  ש**

אבל בסופו של דבר, שום דבר מאלו לא היה חשוב. כל מה שהיה חשוב הוא הרגע הזה, וזה שאחריו, וזה שאחריו.

 _**_-_** שרלוק. _  ג'ון ליקק את שפתיו.   _מה אתה לובש?_

הפסקה.

שלוש נקודות

****_-_** שמעתי שזה משפט הפתיחה הישן ביותר שיש.  ש**

ג'ון חייך אל המסך.

_**_-_** כשאני חושב על זה, אתה בטח לא מחוסן בפני הקלסיקות. _

   **_-_** **אתה "חושב על זה"?  ש**

_**_-_** כל הזמן. _

**_**_-_** אוה.  ש_ **

   **_-_** ** _מצויין. ש_ **

**_**_-_** בכל אופן יש לך תמונה מקודם.  ש_ **

_**_-_** כן, תמונה קבוצתית. אתה במעיל הגדול שלך, אורב מאחור, עם הפרצוף-בית-ספר-פרטי שלך. _

   **_-_** _אני רוצה לראות איך אתה נראה עכשיו._

   **_-_** _בבית, מפלרטט איתי._

****_-_** זה מה שאנחנו עושים?  ש**

   **_-_** _מה חשבת שאנחנו עושים?_

חלקו הפנימי של בסיס מנורת המיטה התווה תבניות חמימות של מעגלים קונצנטריים על הקירות, וג'ון ספר אותם, ממתין לתשובה. הוא הגיע לשבע עשרה, לפני ש -

פינג

עיניו הסתגלו מחדש לאור הקשה יותר, הכחול של מסך הטלפון.

  **_-_** תמונה מצורפת 5MB

שרלוק היה איכשהו במלבן חד אחד, לילה שקט בבית וסכנה במלוא העוצמה, ונשימתו של ג'ון נעצרה. הוא נראה  דק וארוך, השרוולים המגולגלים של החולצה הכחולה-כהה מתקמטים אל מול מתח זרועו המושטת. שיערו בחורבן ראוי, תלתלים כהים מעוכים אל משענת הספה, וגבותיו מתעקלות על מצחו הארוך הבהיר כמו ציפורי טרף מרושעות. הוא לא חייך, אבל אלוהים אדירים, הפה הזה סיפר סיפורים. הן אצרו הבטחות, השפתיים של שרלוק, ג'ון יכול היה לראות זאת  בכל קו חגיגי ועיקול שלהן.

****_-_** תורך.  ש**

"גיייייזס." ג'ון קרקר.

הוא יצטרך לשנות את דרכיו, לחשוב מחדש על כל מה שידע. בכל השורות הטובות ביותר, החדשות ביותר שלו, היו חמוקים רכים וגביעי שד, או אצבעות עדינות המושכות בשערו כשפניו קבורים בין ירכיים דשנות. הוא יצטרך למצוא שפה חדשה בשביל זה. לשכוח אפילו רקע אוהלים מרופטים וצללים לחים, לשכוח את פס הקול  של תותחים ואנקות חנוקות ולחש גערות לשמור על שקט. זה היה משהו נשגב.

  **_-_** אבל לא היה לו זמן להיות פואטי. זה קורה עכשיו, כשהוא ציפה לזה פחות מכל.

הוא בלע והתחיל להקליד.

_**_-_** זו חולצה חדשה? _

****_-_** זה באמת מה שאתה רוצה לשאול?  ש**

_**_-_** בחרת אותה, לכבוד הערב. בטח השקעת בזה קצת מחשבה. _

****_-_** אכן.  ש**

_**_-_** היא מקסימה. _

****_-_** תודה.**

_**_-_** תוריד אותה. _

בזמן ההפוגה, ג'ון עצם את עיניו, מדמיין את שרלוק זורק הצידה את הטלפון, מקדיר פנים לעצמו בעוד אצבעותיו הזריזות מחליקות כפתורים מלולאות, חושפות שטחי עור שטרם נחקרו, חלקות בטנו השטוחות נאספות לכדי קפלים הדוקים להחזיק בתנוחתו על הספה.  כהרף עין גופו של ג'ון בער, כאילו מישהו קרב לפיד אל אצבעות רגליו הספוגות בנזין.

****_-_** תדרוש עוד תמונה כהוכחה?  ש**

_**_-_** אדרוש? _

****_-_** תבקש.  ש**

_**_-_** אני רק מבקש. באופן כללי. _

   **_-_** **ואתה גם מקבל כאלו?  ש**

_**_-_** בקשות? _

****_-_** דרישות.  ש**

  **_-_** ג'ון ריחף עכשיו מעל גופו.

 _**_-_** אני אקח כל מה שתציע, שרלוק, כל דבר.    _ ענה, כל בושה נעלמת.

הוא היה שמח לבלות את המשך הלילה - את המשך חייו - מפלרטט, משחק, מציע מילים חלקלקות, מגביר את תשוקתו יותר ויותר, אבל הוא לא יבזבז עוד זמן על קפריזות. שרלוק צריך לדעת שהוא כולו בעניין, והוא צריך לדעת את אותו הדבר על שרלוק.

****_-_** זה לא פשוט נוח?  ש**

ג'ון צחק. הצחוק נשמע חלול ומעט מכוער, מתנפץ אל הקירות המצומצמים של חדרו.

_**_-_** אין שום דבר פשוט או נוח לגביך, שרלוק. _

_**_-_** ולא הייתי רוצה את זה בשום צורה אחרת. _

התשובה הגיעה בחפזה, ההתראות הנכנסות  מגמגמות כשהתנגשו.

****_-_** אני מציע הכל.  ש**

  **_-_** **אין דרך ביניים עבורי. אני הכל או כלום.  ש**

   **_-_** **אני לא יודע איך להיות שום דבר אחר.  ש**

ג'ון בלע את הגוש שבגרונו. הוא ניסה את המילים בשקט על לשונו לפני שהפקיד אותן בכתב.

_**_-_** אני יודע, אהובי. _

הוא לא זכר מתי בפעם האחרונה הרגיש כל כך רגוע.

מעל לקול הצרצרים, ג'ון יכול היה לשמוע נקישות עמומות מחוץ לדלת חדרו. הוא הרים את ראשו מן הכרית אבל רגע אחר כך הקול נעלם. הוא שקע מטה חזרה.

****_-_** באמת לא ידעת שזה אתה? קודם, אני מתכוון.  ש**

_**_-_** ברור שלא. נראה לך שהייתי נוסע לסוף השבוע הזה אם הייתי יודע? _

****_-_** היית נשאר בשביל זה.  ש**

_**_-_** הייתי נשאר בשביל הרבה פחות. _

****_-_** אף פעם לא אמרת.  ש**

_**_-_** הבנת בכל זאת, גאון. _

ג'ון חשב שהוא יכול לשמוע את שרלוק מתפתל אל תוך המחמאה, אפילו מעבר למרחק.

****_-_** אז.  ש**

****_-_** אתה "חושב על זה"  ש**

ג'ון חייך.

_**_-_** חשבתי שאולי תחזור לזה. _

   **_-_** **זה מה שחשבת עליו?  ש**

_**_-_** יותר טוב. כל כך יותר טוב. _

   **_-_** **ספר לי.  ש**

_**_-_** מה אתה רוצה לדעת? _

ג'ון התמתח והרים את הבקבוק, קל כנוצה עכשיו. הוא נתן לשארית היין לזרום אל פיו, פושר וממלא.

****_-_** דמיינת אותי כמאהב שלך?  ש**

ג'ון גנח מול דקירה של הלם. הוא ציפה לזה - או למשהו דומה, אבל בכל זאת הצליחה הכנות של שרלוק לחטוף את נשימתו. הוא הקליד את התשובה לפני שהעכבות יטלו פיקוד.

_**_-_** כן. _

   **_-_** **איך אתה חושב אהיה?  ש**

 ג'ון מצץ את שפתו התחתונה.

  **_-_** אהיה. אישור. לא השערה.

לחיכת להבות חלפה בבטנו ובין רגליו. הוא שלף החוצה את שולי החולצה. הקצוות היו לחים מזיעה. ג'ון חשד ששרלוק אולי בוחן אותו, פונה בבוטות מלאה לראות אם ייסוג או יעלה ספקות. הוא חשב למשך רגע ארוך ואז לחץ על האיקון הקטן של המיקרופון לייד שדה הטקסט.

"אני חושב שתהיה מדען אמיתי. תקטלג הכל. לא? כל הצלקות, כל הנמשים שלי. אלוהים, שרלוק. אתה יודעת מתי שתיתי יותר מדי יין בארוחת ערב, מתי ויתרתי על חוט דנטלי, הה? אולי תשתמש בארמון התודעה שלך לעקוב אחרי מה שאני אוהב ולא אוהב כשאתה - כשאתה נוגע בי. יש לך כבר מערכת מוכנה במקומה? אני חושב עליך משנן את אלפי הדרכים השונות שבהן אגיד את שמך - ואני אגיד אותו, שרלוק. שוב ושוב. שרלוק. אני מדמיין אותך יותר משאתה מסוגל בכלל לדעת. זה בילוי הזמן החביב עלי."

בסוף היתה נשימתו קטועה, קולו מלא בכיסופים שאפילו הוא יכול היה לשמוע. לפני שיוכל לחשוב פעמיים לחץ שלח, משגר את מילותיו אל החלל. החרקים צייצו בהתמדה בחוץ, לא מודעים לשינוי העצום המתרחש בחדר שלידם.

פינג

****_-_** חכם מצידך לעבור להקלטה ג'ון. נהיה קשה לכתוב.  ש**

_**_-_** למה? _

   **_-_** **אני מוצא שאני זקוק לשתי הידיים.  ש**

ג'ון פלט קול לא מכוון.

_**_-_** ג'יזס, שרלוק. _

  **_-_** **לא טוב?  ש**

   **_-_** _אוה, די להפך. מאד, *מאד* טוב._

   **_-_** **תראה לי.  ש**

ג'ון העיף מבט לחפש מראה. זו שמעל הכיור היתה פשוטה ובלויה, ולכן התעלם ממנה לטובת הטלפון שלו. הוא שנא את איך שהמצלמה עיוותה את פניו - גנדרנות קטנה - ולכן נשאר במקום, שכוב על גבו, מחזיק את הטלפון רחוק ככל שידו מגעת.

התוצאה היתה מצחיקה, אבל עיצבה דיוקן כנה. צווארון החולצה לח ועקום, שערו דבוק אל המצח מלפנים אך קופץ מאחור, במקום המשען אל הכרית עם חיקוי הרקמה.

פניו וצווארו מוכתמים מן החום, לעזאזל איתם, אבל עיניו בהקו, והוא חשף כמות בלתי מהוגנת של צוואר וחזה. הוא לעולם לא היה שולח סוג כזה של תמונה ללוסי. לאף אחד אחר בעצם. אבל הוא ידע שזה בדיוק מה ששרלוק רוצה. תמונה ארוזה עם מידע לפענח. בזמן שחיכה, הוריד את הגרביים, מחכך את רגליו בשמיכה ומרגיש את האויר הקר בין אצבעותיו. ואז, שחרר את החגורה, מתכווץ כשנפלה על הרצפה בנקישה.

היה עליו להזכיר לעצמו שהוא לבד, שאף אחד לא מקשיב, מציץ דרך חור המנעול כשהוא מחכה שחברו הטוב ביותר יפתה אותו ממרחקים.

כשההודעה הגיעה, הוא היה חסר מנוחה, ממש יושב על ידיו כדי להמנע מלפתל אותן מתחת לחולצה במורד בטנו וחזיהו. הוא רצה שזה יהיה שונה מכל הפעמים שעשה את זה לבד, חושב על שרלוק: בחשיכה,חומקני וקצת מבוייש.

פינג

ליבו פרפר מול האייקון אפור של הודעת שמע. הוא לחץ לשמוע.

"ואתה…"

ג'ון דקר את הכפתור שוב, מכבה אותו, צוחק עם נגיעת הסטריה קטנה. הקול של שרלוק היה מוכר בכזו אינטימיות, עד כאב, שהוא היה זקוק לרגע להסתגל לכך שהופנה אליו במלואו.

"אני לא עומד לשרוד את זה לעזאזל? נכון?" אמר בקול.

הוא נשם נשימה עמוקה ולחץ שוב על הכפתור.

"ואתה, עומד לפרק אותי לחתיכות עם הדבר המוזר, המרתק הזה שאתה עושה - אכפתי ומצווה במידה שווה. אתה תגיד לי מה אתה רוצה, בדרך המלוכלכת ביותר שאפשר, אני מקווה, ובכל זאת, איכשהו, תשתמש במספר המועט  ביותר של מילים. אתה יכול לקרוא בשם כל עצם בגוף הגבר כשאתה מרסק אותן, ג'ון, אבל אני מדמיין שזה כך גם כשאתה מרכיב אותו מחדש. אני רוצה שתרפא אותי בעוד אתה שובר אותי, ג'ון. תתחיל למעלה ותפלס דרכך למטה. או להפך, תפתיע אותי. אתה תמיד עושה את זה, אתה יודע. תלחש לי את כל השמות הנאים לכל הדברים הלא יאים שתעשה לי. תתחיל עכשיו, ג'ון."

"אלוהים, אלוהים, אלוהים, אלוהים," ג'ון מצא עצמו גונח. זעה צצה בין גבותיו ומתחת לזרועותיו. הוא ליקק את התלם הקטן שמעל לשפתו העליונה ולשונו חשה במליחות. זרועותיו שקעו אל המיטה, הטלפון בידו, והוא בהה בתקרה לרגע ארוך. ואז, בדחיפות, גישש אחר כפתור מכנסיו, עוקר את חולצתו מעלה להזיזה מן הדרך, אוויר הלילה נושם על בטנו הלחה. הוא עצם את עינייו בעודו מחליק את ידו אל מכנסיו הפתוחים, מתחת לקו החגורה,  לוחץ את זקפתו שטוחה כנגד בטנו. ואז הרים את ידו השניה, נקש שוב על האיקון האפור ושיכן את הטלפון אל נגד אזנו.

 **"ואתה,"** \- שרלוק התחיל שוב, וג'ון התחיל ללטף. **" עומד לפרק אותי לחתיכות עם הדבר המוזר, המרתק הזה שאתה עושה - "** \- פאק, שרלוק... - **"אכפתי ומצווה במידה שווה."** \-  אלוהים. אוה, אלוהים, פאק - **" אתה תגיד לי מה אתה רוצה, בדרך המלוכלכת ביותר שאפשר, אני מקווה,"** \- שרלוק… - **" ובכל זאת, איכשהו, תשתמש במספר המועט  ביותר של מילים."**

היה רעד רועש כנגד אוזנו וג'ון משך את הטלפון בהפתעה.

****_-_** אתה עושה הרבה קולות?  ש**

ג'ון עצם את עינייו מול גל התשוקה והמבוכה שהיכה בו. זה התחיל להיות שילוב מוכר.

_**_-_** אני יכול לעשות. אם זה מוצא חן בעיניך. _

   **_-_** **כן.  ש**

הלהבות לחכו גבוה יותר. הוא שאף אותן פנימה עכשיו.

_**_-_** בדיוק עשיתי קולות האמת. ממש עכשיו. _

   **_-_** **אמרת את השם שלי?  ש**

   **_-_** _כמה פעמים, כן._

   **_-_** _כמו בדרך כלל כשאני עם היד במכנסיים._

פינג

  **_-_** תמונה מצורפת 7MB

הטלפון של שרלוק היה חדש יותר מזה של ג'ון, המצלמה טובה יותר, ולכן לכדה את הפרטים העדינים. אפילו באור העמום של חדרו - אלוהים, מתי הוא עבר מהספה למיטה? - שרלוק היה מואר כמו פרה-רפאליטי, כתפיו החשופות וזויות פניו מרוככות על ידי הצללים. ג'ון הביט במתח שבמצחו, בדרך שבה היו עיניו עצומות בחזקה בריכוז. מדהים שהצליח ליצור תמונה כזו בעיניים עצומות. סוג של כישוף.

השפה התחתונה של שרלוק נצצה. האם הוא ליקק את שפתיו? או - אלוהים! - את כף ידו, בזמן שקרא את דבריו של ג'ון? אחיזתו של ג'ון בחלצייו התהדקה. שרלוק מלחך את כף ידו ואז מחליק אותה מטה ומעלה.

ג'ון חיקה את הפנטזיה, מעביר את לשונו על תקרת פיו לצבור לחות, ואז ליקק את אצבעותיו. כשהחליק את ידו שוב למטה, היה הצליל שאין לטעות בו, מוכר מאלפי לילות שבהם ליטף את עצמו, גניחותיו המדומות של שרלוק ממלאות את ראשו.

הוא הגניב מבט נוסף אל הצילום, רואה פרטים חדשים שאיכשהו פספס קודם, תלתל רטוב דבוק לאוזן בצורת סימן שאלה - והרים את מותניו לפגוש את המעגל שיצר בין אצבע לאגודל. הוא הספיק לעשות עוד כמה תנועות לפני שהחלו ירכיו לרעוד, והתהדקות בבטנו הזהירה אותו שהוא מתקרב מדי, מהר מדי.

פאק!

ג'ון משך את ידו מן המכנסים, ניגב את הרטיבות הרבה מידו בחזית החולצה, והקיש על כפתור ההקלטה בטלפון.

"הנה כמה מהמילים המלוכלכות והמצוות ביותר שאני מכיר", נאנק אל המקלט. "אני רוצה אותך כאן, עושה לי את זה עם הידיים והפה, במקום רק עם הקול. אלוהים אדירים. אני חושב על הפה שלך כל כך הרבה שזה מגונה, שרלוק. אני בטח מפספס חצי מהפעמים שאתה מעליב אותי בפני כי אני עסוק מדי בלבהות בשפתיים שלך צרות את האלף בית. הוא נאנק בקול, מודע במעורפל לכך שהקליט את הצליל, וטלטל את ראשו כנגד הכרית. "פשוט הייתי רוצה - פאק, שרלוק - פשוט הלוואי שהיית פה."

נשמעה דפיקה בדלת.

היא היתה מתונה, מנומסת, אבל זעזעה את ג'ון כל כך, שהוא קפץ מן המיטה בבת אחת, זורק את הטלפון על הכריות ונכשל מעל מכנסיו. הוא הצליח לייצב עצמו על הכיור, ומשך מעלה את מכנסיו לפני שכשל אל הדלת, מניח יד מכל צד של המשקוף.

הוא הציץ למטה לוודא שהוא הגון למחצה, מכנסיים רחבות אבל שום דבר חשוף, ואז פתח את הדלת.

המעבר היה ריק. מתנשם, רועד, הוא סקר את המסדרון, אך מי שהיה שם כבר עזב.

לרגליו היה בקבוק כהה, ירוק, ראשו וצאוורו עטופים ברדיד כסף מוזהב ועליז. כרטיס בצבע קרם, כתוב בכתב יד היה קשור אליו. ג'ון הציץ שוב למסדרון, אסף את הבקבוק והפך את הפתק.

"היי חמוד! מצטערת שפספסנו אחד את השני! שמעתי @מיטאפ שהיו לך קצת בעיות עם המלון. בוא בחזרה אלי ותשאיר קצת שמפניה גם לי!  XO לוסי"

ג'ון בהה בכרטיס, נאלם, לבו הדוהר מתחיל להאט לאחר הבהלה. הוא קרא פעמיים את הפתק - היא באמת כתבה בכתב יד את הסמל @? לפני שהציץ בחזרה לחדר.

המנורה הקיפה את מיטתו בקשת של עיגולים חמים, וכשהסתכל, הטלפון הואר עם כמה הודעות, הרעידות הרכות מגיעות לאזניו אפילו מהדלת, והמסך מאיר מסביבו בכחול שמימי כמה סנטימטרים של שמיכה לפני שהוחשך שוב.

הוא שקל שוב בענייו הבקבוק. לוסי בטח שילמה הון לשלוח אותו לקצה השני של העיר. ואז משך בכתפייו, פתח את הסרט ושמט את הכרטיס לפח שבפתח חדרו לפני שסגר את הדלת.

הוא הניח את השמפניה על הרצפה ואז החליק בקפיצת ראש אל המיטה, מערסל את הטלפון בידיו. היו שלוש הודעות שלא נקראו, עם אייקון מהבהב על המסך הנעול.

ג'ון החליק לפתיחה ולחץ על ההודעה הראשונה חרדה וציפיה מתחרות בראשו על הבכורה.

בהתחלה לא הצליח לשמוע דבר פרט לשרלוק הנושם באופן לא סדיר, כל נשימה נגמרת ברעד קטן. ג'ון היה מרוכז כל כך בצליל, עד שלרגע החמיץ את רעש הרקע, הטחה סמיכה, סדירה, של עור בעור. מוחו תפס זאת רק רגע מאוחר יותר, כשההקלטה נגמרה.

מה לעא -

באצבעות לא יציבות הוא לחץ על האייקון שוב להשמעה חוזרת. בהקשבה שניה, הוא שמע את האנקה החרישית  בכל נשיפה, והעולם סגר על אזניו.

הוא לחץ את פניו אל תוך השמיכה וגנח בקול, מתניו נטויות אל מעמקי המזרן שמתחתיו. הוא השתפשף אל תוך המיטה בכח מספיק לגרום לירכיו לכאוב, עד שחשש שיזיין ישר דרך מסגרת המיטה העתיקה.

ההודעה הבאה לא היתה קלה יותר. הברה אחת בלבד מתמשכת בגניחה גלית ארוכה:

ג'וווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווווןן!

ג'ון היה מגורה יותר משהיה אי פעם בחייו, ולצליל שמו שלו. הוא חיפש את הבושה שעלולה להקשר אוטומטית עם דרגה כזו של נרקיסיזם, אבל היא בלטה בהעדרה. כל מה שחש היתה תשוקה משכרת כל כך, שהיתה כמעט נוכחות האוחזת בליבו, ריאותיו ומפשעתו.

אני גרמתי לו להשמע ככה.

ידיו רעדו כשלחץ על האייקון האחרון.

"אני רוצה לטרוף אותך. לא אשאיר אף חלק שלך בלי שחקרתי אותו. אנגן את האלף בית על ה - על - איפה שתרצה - " ג'ון כבש חיוך לשמע ההצהרה המועדת הזו. "אבל אני צריך שתדע, ג'ון. אני לא יכול לחזור אחורה. אם אגע בך, לא אוכל לסבול לא לגעת בך יותר. לעולם לא." קולו של שרלוק היה משהו משיי שנגרר לרוחב אלמוגים חדים בקרקעית הים. ספוג מים. הרוס.

זה היה מספיק. הוא נעמד מייד ומשך את החולצה והאפודה מעל ראשו, מפיל אותם על הרצפה לייד השמפניה. הוא ניער מעליו את המכנסיים והתחתונים, ואז משך בחזרה את השמיכה וזחל למיטה, מותח את ידו לסגור את האור לגמרי. בחשיכה, גישש אל הטלפון.

הוא דפדף בין מספרי החיוג המהיר, ואז, ליבו בגרונו וריאותיו רוטטות בהתרגשות, חייג לשרלוק.

השיחה נדחתה מייד.

ג'ון הזעיף את פניו ונקש שוב.

נדחה.

"מה לעזאזל?"

הוא היה מעט פגוע. האם מטרת כל זה להשאיר אותו רחוק, עדיין?

פינג

****_-_** עוד לא ג'ון, אני צריך,  ש**

****_-_** בבקשה. רק עוד רגע.  ש**

****_-_** להתנוכן.  ש**

****_-_** להתכונן. אני.  ש**

   **_-_** **מצטער.  ש**

ג'ון נינוח בחזרה אל תוך המיטה הרכה ושמע את הקפיצים חורקים בעדינות מתחת למשקלו המוסט.

   **_-_** _זה בסדר. שרלוק, באמת. סמסים זה בסדר._

****_-_** תודה.  ש**

ההודעות הבאות הגיעו יחד.

   **_-_** _זה עדיין בסדר -_ **אני לא יכול להפסיק לחשוב** _\- לעשות את זה? -_ **על הפה שלי עליך.  ש**

ג'ון שקע עוד יותר לתוך הכרים.

   **_-_** **איך תרגיש. מה יהיה הטעם שלך.**

_**_-_** אלוהים, שרלוק. אתה חושב על זה עכשיו? _

****_-_** ג'ון, אני תמיד חושב על זה.**

   **_-_** ג'ון החליק שוב את ידו אל מתחת למצעים.

הוא היה עכשיו קשה מתמיד, מטפטף אל כף ידו הסובבת את ראש איברו. אלוהים, הוא אמור להרגיש אשם שהוא מלכלך את תחתית כיסוי המיטה העתיק בנוזלים שלא יתוארו, אבל הוא לא הרגיש כך. המחשבה על הפה הזה, המגוחך, המדהים, הגדול כל כך, על העיניים ההולוגרמיות של שרלוק חופרות חורים בשלו בעוד הוא מטפל בג'ון לכדי ערבוביה מתפתלת היתה מכריעה מכדי שיפסיק.

_על מה עוד אתה חושב?_

****_-_** זהב.  ש**

ידו של ג'ון עצרה בחצי הדרך במעלה זקפתו, ידיו רועדות באויר.

_**_-_** מה? _

  **_-_** **בדם שלך.  ש**

****_-_** 0.2 מ"ג ממנו.  ש**

  **_-_** אתה חושב על זה עכשיו?

שום נקודות.

ואז -

   **_-_** **אמרתי קודם שאתה הסוג הלא נכון.  ש**

   **_-_** **התכוונתי בשביל מישהו אחר.  ש**

_**_-_** אבל אני הסוג הנכון בשבילך. _

****_-_** אם *תדמם* זהב, ג'ון, אענוד אותו כסמל מוטבע. כך שכל אחד יוכל לראות.  ש**

ג'ון ווטסון הביט מעלה אל התקרה, צחוק הדומה ליבבה על שפתיו, תוהה איך יתכן שהוא שוכב במיטה מסורבלת בסקוטלנד, מחזיק בידו את הזין, ממצמץ להרחיק דמעות לשמע הוידוי הרומנטי ביותר, האבסורדי ביותר ששמע מעולם, ומפי חברו הטוב ביותר, המשוגע, המבריק, לא פחות.

איזה מזל, חשב בפראות.

_**_-_** שרלוק, אתה לא צריך הטבעה בשביל לדעת שאני שלך, מוזהב או אחרת. _

   **_-_** **אולי, אבל שאלת על מה אני חושב.  ש**

_**_-_** אמת. _

****_-_** אני אוהב לחשוב על מישהו אחר רואה את הסימן ויודע.  ש**

****_-_** שאנחנו שייכים אחד לשני.  ש**

לבו של ג'ון נמשך בחזקה.

  **_-_** _זה מאד מוצא חן בעיניי._

****_-_** אני גם חושב על להכניס את הזין שלך עמוק לפה ולהצמיד אליו את הלשון בנדיבות מן הצד התחתון.**

ג'ון נדחף חזק אל תוך ידו עם החזרה הבלתי צפוייה לשיחה הנמרצת שלהם.

 _**_-_** אוה, שלום, שוב, _  הדפיס ביד אחת. _וזה מגרה אותך נורא כמו אותי?_

 הוא סגר את עיניו כשההודעה נשלחה, מאבד עצמו בתחושת ידו, בקצב שפיתח לכדי שלמות לאחר עשורים של אימון.

 מה אם אלו היו האצבעות של שרלוק, חשב. ארוכות, מדוייקות, לופתות.  נוטפות זהב.

 "אלוהים" אמר בקול, ויכול היה לשמוע את הרעד בקולו.

   **_-_** **אני מרגיש כאילו יכולתי להתפוצץ כל דקה.  ש**

   **_-_** **זה אמור להיות משפיל.  ש**

****_-_** אבל זה כבר מאחורינו, לא?  ש**

   **_-_** _אלוהים, כן. הרבה, הרבה מאחורינו._

היה עליו לעצור שוב, מתנשם. יותר מדי. _מהר_ מדי. הוא משך את ידו מתחת לכלי המיטה והדפיס שוב בשתי ידיים, מחזיר לעצמו את הנשימה.

_**_-_** תספר לי על מה אתה חושב כשאתה נוגע בעצמך. _

_**_-_** אתה נוגע בעצמך עכשיו - כן? _

   **_-_** **אני "נוגע בעצמי" - כל כך ציורי, ג'ון, באמת -  מאז שדרשת שאוריד את החולצה.  ש**

ג'ון חייך לשינוי הטון הפתאומי. שרלוק גילה בוז בדרך כלל, כלפי מה שרצה יותר מכל. מצווה ואכפתי במידה שווה. שרלוק היה זקוק ליותר מהראשון, פחות מן השני, כדי להתפרק. שמות נאים לדברים לא יאים.

קצות חיוכו התעקלו ברשעות.

  **_-_** _אוה יופי, דופק את היד כמו שקיוויתי. ילד טוב._

שלוש נקודות. הפסקה

****_-_** אלוהי מ,, ג'ון.  ש**

שרלוק היה תמיד קפדן כל כך כשכתב, איות מושלם, אף פעם לא מפספס סימן פיסוק. ועכשיו זה. שלוש טעויות הקלדה קטנות אומרות שהוא נפרם, וג'ון עומד לחשוף אותו לגמרי.

_**_-_** אתה יודע על מה אני רוצה שתחשוב עכשיו? _

****_-_** מה?;  מ.**

ג'ון הרים את השמיכות והגניב את ידו השלטת במורד בטנו, מסובב את הפרק לוודא שזה הדבר היחיד שניתן לראות. הוא כופף ברך אחת כך שהשמיכה תאהיל מלמעלה, כיוון את הפלש וצילם, שולח את התמונה לשרלוק מייד, ולחץ על אייקון הקול.

"בדיוק השתמשתי ביד הזאת לגעת בעצמי - ציורי מצידי, אני יודע. היד הזאת יכולה להיות איפה שתרצה, שרלוק. בשערות שלך, מושכת חזק. או על החזה, צובטת, מלטפת. בחירה שלך, האמת."

שליחה

ג'ון נתן לעצמו לדמיין לרגע את ידיו פסוקות לרוחב החזה החיוור, מעביר את לשונו על פלומת השיער ופורט על הפטמות אל שיא.

שלוש נקודות

שלוש נקודות

****_-_** הצשיכה בשיער.  ש**

 ג'ון לחץ כל האייקון שוב.

"או שאני יכול להחזיק איתה את הזין שלך, הה? זה מה שהכי היית אוהב? אני יכול לעשות את זה, שרלוק, לעשות לך ביד עד שתגמור."

שלח

הפנטזיה של ג'ון השתחררה. עכשיו הוא מצץ את העור של קפל המפשעה של שרלוק, משטח את השיער המחוספס עם שפתיו ומושך עור לתוך פיו למשוך דם אל פני השטח. הוא דמיין את שרלוק זועק כשג'ון סוחט את בשר האחוריים שלו באצבעותיו החזקות, הקהות, אולי טובל אצבע רטובה אל תוך התלם, להזכיר לשרלוק את כל מה שיוכלו לעשות בעתיד.

**_-_ ג'ון,, אני לא.  ש**

**_-_ חושב שאני יכטל להחזיק מעמצ עוד הרבה.  ש**

הוא דקר את אייקון הטקסט.

"אני לא רוצה שתחזיק מעמד שרלוק. אני רוצה שתשתחרר."

שלח

**_-_ ג  ש**

  **_-_** **'ון  ש**

עם זה, ג'ון שלח שוב יד אל בין רגליו, מגשש בטלפון בשניה.

כשהשיחה נענתה הרגיש כאילו נפל לשדה קרב. קולות מלאו את ראשו. שרלוק זועק, קולו גבוה וקדחתני יותר משג'ון ציפה, ידו גמגמה לרגע אל מול איברו.

"שרלוק?"

"ג'ון. ג'ון! אוה, אלוה- אני - אוההה."

שרלוק היה הרוס, קולו מתמוטט בסוף המילים, הלהבות לא היו להבות בסופו של דבר. הן היו לבה, שוטפת את ג'ון מראש עד כף רגל בחום נוזלי. הוא גנח, ידו עפה, מהר והדוק יותר מקודם.

"אני פה, תן לי לעזור."

"אוה, אלוהים!"

"אני - .. הידים שלי עליך?"

"ג'ון", שרלוק נשם בכבדות. " אוה, בבקשה."

ג'ון תהה חלושות איך יתכן שהוא עדיין בהכרה כשלבו דופק כל כך. האם הוא עומד להתעלף? הוא היה רופא. הוא באמת אמור לדעת את הדברים האלו.

"כן שרלוק" המהם. "כל מה שאתה צריך. תגיד לי מה אתה צריך."

"אני צריך את ה - אני צריך. אה! ג'ון, פאק!"

ג'ון היה יכול לספור על אצבעות ידיו את מספר הפעמים ששמע את שרלוק משתמש במילה הזו. ומעולם לא  בהקשר הזה.

הוא הטיח את מותניו מעלה, הולם אל תוך אגרופו, מגלגל את האגן בדרכו מטה. הלחץ עבר מאזהרה מתונה אל נקודת האל חזור בתוך שניות. הוא זרק את השמיכה אחורה ביד אחת, חומה חונק אותו וקולו שלו רם כמעט עד כדי להטביע את היבבות הגבוהות, הנואשות של שרלוק בצד השני של הקו. הוא ניסה שוב.

"כן אהוב," התנשם. "שרלוק, אני -"

"ג'ון," נלהט שרלוק. "בבקשה. אני צריך שתזיין אותי. בבקשה."

ג'ון קפא. הוא הצליח לדמיין את זה רק לחלקיק שניה, - גופו מכסה את שרלוק, ידו מהדקת את ירכו, זיעה ניגרת עליהם בעוד הוא קובר עצמו עמוק - לפני שהתקמר מן המיטה, מתיז לרוחב חזיהו, זועק את שמו של שרלוק.

לרגע ארוך,מרחף, הכל נעלם. הוא הרשה לאפסות המאושרת לתבוע אותו. אולי הצרצרים, הלכו לישון, סוף סוף.

ג'ון חשב שהוא יכול לשמוע את קולו של שרלוק מרחוק, רחוק. הוא נשמע צעיר יותר ככה, הרהר. כל היהירות איננה, כל ההגנות מורדות. ועם המחשבה הזו, חזר לעצמו. לעזאזל. הוא התכוון לדאוג לשרלוק, לא? קולו של שרלוק חתך בטשטוש כסכין.

"ג'ון, אני - הו, אתה - ?"

"פה?- "  ג'ון ניקה את גרונו, מאתחל את קולו ההרוס. "אני פה, שרלוק. מצטער כל כך אהוב. אני - אה, נסחפתי".

הוא דימיין לעצמו את שרלוק מחכה לו בצד השני, אולי מרגיע את ידיו בהמתנה לקולו של ג'ון. "זה היית אתה, אתה יודע" הגה ג'ון. "העברת אותי את הסף."

"באמת?" קולו ניחר.

"כן, רק המחשבה עליך, נשען קדימה על המרפקים. ואני מעביר את הידיים על הגב והבטן שלך. על התחת הפאקינג מושלם שלך."

שרלוק לא אמר דבר אבל צליל נשימתו היה יציב, כבד.

"היית רוצה את זה, לא, שרלוק? את הידיים שלי עליך?" ג'ון בלע בקול. "פותח אותך עם האצבעות שלי."

"הוא לא היה בטוח אם שרלוק צחק או בכה. זה נשמע כמו שניהם יחד. הוא נשך את שפתיו כדי שלא לשאול אם הוא בסדר. הוא אולי לא שמע את שרלוק ככה, קודם, אבל הוא היה די בטוח לעזאזל שהוא בסדר.

"יש לך משהו בשביל זה? לייד המיטה אולי?"

"ג'ווווווווון."

"לא חשוב, יש לי לשון. די מיומנת, האמת."

צליל ההיסטריה שוב. ג'ון ניסה לעדן את קולו, מתכונן להריגה.

"באיזה צבע הסדינים שלך"?

"ממה?  המ - המה"? התנשף שרלוק.

"הסדינים שלך." התיז. "מהר, מה הצבע?"

"כ - כחול,"

"יופי. אני עומד ללקק אותך עד שתפתח, שרלוק. ואז אני עומד לזיין אותך, ישר אל תוך הסדינים הכחולים האלו."

שרלוק התפוצץ כמו דינמיט. "ג'ון, אני גומר!" נאק, הטלפון רועד כנגד לחיו של ג'ון. "אני גומר ממך!"

היה צליל האשמה קל בקולו. ובכל נסיבות אחרות ג'ון היה אולי צוחק, אבל אלוהים, לא היה שום דבר קרוב אפילו למצחיק ברגע הזה.

"כן שרלוק" פיתה ג'ון. "תגמור, אהוב. זה נפלא."

שרלוק נשבר אל תוך נשימות ארוכות, מתייפחות.

"זהו זה". אמר ג'ון. "כל כך יפה."

לקח זמן ניכר, ואת המלמול חסר המילים, העדין של ג'ון, עד ששרלוק נרגע. לאחר מכן, ניקה את גרונו וקולו היה נמוך שוב, קרוב יותר לאוקטבה שג'ון היה רגיל יותר לשמוע.

"היי", אמר ג'ון, חיוך ברור בקולו.

"שלום" אמר שרלוק בשקט.

"זה היה - "

"כן."

שניהם השתתקו. ג'ון יכול היה שוב לשמוע את צרצור הצרצרים, יחד עם אוושת העצים, והרגיש את לחייו בוערות לזכרון שלו צועק את שמו של שרלוק אל החשיכה. אם מישהו חלף לייד החלון הפתוח, הוא זכה בהופעה מרשימה.

עם זאת, שום דבר לא יכול היה לגרום לו להצטער על כך. הוא נשכב עמוק יותר אל תוך המיטה החורקת, הרכה, מעביר יד על הסדינים וחש בכותנה החמה מתחת לאצבעותיו.

שרלוק דיבר ראשון.

"ג'ון." קולו היה זהיר. "כשתחזור הביתה - "

ג'ון שמע את השאלה ומיהר לענות.

"תיתן לי לנשק אותך. נכון, שרלוק?"

"כן."

"ואני אגיד לך את כל מה שלא אמרתי בטלפון."

הצחקוק של שרלוק היה רעם נמוך באזנו של ג'ון.

"כרגע עשית איתי סקס בטלפון, ג'ון. את בטח לא נבוך מעוד כמה מילים."

"אני לא נבוך - גם קודם לא הייתי נבוך, אם לא אכפת לך, - פשוט יש דברים שאני רוצה להגיד לך. פנים אל פנים."

"בטח ג'ון." הוא ענה במהירות. "גם אני רוצה את זה ככה."

ואז: "אני מתגעגע אליך."

ג'ון הרגיש את ליבו נמעך.

"גם אני מתגעגע אליך שרלוק. הלוואי שהיינו מדברים בחדר שלי -"

"בחדר שלי. פחות אור מסנוור מהרחוב, קרוב יותר לחדר האמבטיה."

ג'ון צחק שוב.

"בחדר שלך. טוב."

"על מה נדבר?"

"שום דבר מיוחד. משהו לשלוח אותנו לישון".

"אני לא רוצה לישון, ג'ון. אני רוצה להיות ער כל שניה. אני לא רוצה להפסיד כלום."

"אין מה להפסיד, אהובי. אני לא הולך לשום מקום."

"ככה אתה קורה לי עכשיו." הצהרה. לא שאלה.

"בינינו, בכל אופן. אכפת לך?"

"המממממממ." התשובה לא היתה מפורשת, אבל ג'ון יכול היה לשמוע את הסיפוק בקולו.

הטלפון רטט וג'ון הרחיק אותו מאזנו, מקדיר את פניו.

  **_-_** אתה בא חמוד? השמפניה מתחממת וגם אני!!! {xo - לוסי}

ג'ון הקדיר את פניו. הוא שכח לגמרי מלוסי בתנופה שלו ושל שרלוק - אשר, כפי שהרהר לעצמו, תמשיך כפי הנראה להיות סיפור חייו. ובכל זאת, חש בצביטה של אשמה.

"חכה שניה שרלוק."

ג'ון הסתיר את מסך השיחה והעלה את ההודעות שלו בכמה לחיצות.

  **_-_** _סליחה, לא, אני בעצם יוצא עם מישהו עכשיו._

_הכל קרה מהר - זה לא שסתם פלירטטתי - אבל עדיין, אין תירוץ לזה שלא סמסתי לך קודם. אנחנו בסדר?_

הנקודות התחילו מייד וג'ון עשה פרצוף, מכין עצמו לתשובה. האם היא תכעס? תאשים?

אוו ד"ר ווטסון השובב!!! משחק הוגן מצידך. בסדר גמור. אתה והחבר שלך יכולים לצאת איתי כשאהיה בעיר בפעם הבאה!!! ! {xo - לוסי}

ג'ון נחר בהפתעה.

_**-** איך ידעת שזה חבר? _

אתה מדבר על השותף המשוגע הסקסי שלך כל הזמן. פשוט הנחתי ;)  אני אהיה @QEII בנובמבר לועידת אונקולוגיה של רקמות רכות!!! תשמור על היין, בפעם הבאה השתיה עליך!!!  {xo - לוסי}

 _ **-** תודה, _  הדפיס, מחייך.   _מחכה בקוצר רוח._

 ג'ון חזר לשיחה, והצמיד את הטלפון אל אוזנו לשמוע את נשימותיו השקטות של שרלוק מן הצד השני, אינטימיות בדרך שלפתה את לבו. שרלוק חיכה לו כמאהב. מה שכמובן היה עכשיו.

"חזרתי." אמר. "מצטער."

"אמרתי לך שזה  יחסוך לך תסכול בהמשך." השיב שרלוק.

"כן כן. יודע-כל. אתה עייף בכלל?"

"לא." אמר שרלוק, ופיהק.

"אני רואה. שנגיד לילה טוב? כמה שיותר מהר נרדם, יותר מהר יהיה מחר."

"כבר עכשיו מחר, ג'ון. 01:30. חוץ מזה מצאתי משהו להקריא לך."

"באמת?"

"אמרת שאתה רוצה משהו ש 'ישלח אותנו לישון'."

"ויש לך בדיוק את הדבר המתאים."

"יש לי."

"חדשות מזירת פשע"? הקניט.

שרלוק עצר, וג'ון יכול היה לשמוע את רשרוש הדפים ברקע.

"לל--א," ענה שרלוק בזהירות שקטה וג'ון חייך.

"בוא נוותר על החלומות הרעים הלילה" אמר ג'ון. "אולי משהו יותר האנס כריסטיאן אנדרסן-"

"- ופחות פיליף אנדרסון, כן, אני מבין."

ג'ון נשף.

"אני לא מאמין שאתה יודע את השם הפרטי שלו ולא את של גרג."

"של מי?"

"לסטר-"

"- אני צוחק, ג'ון."

"אהבל. אז מה עוד יש לך בשבילנו אם ככה?"

"שירה, אולי? אחד מאלו שאני אוהב. מודרני אבל לא משעמם." ג'ון שמע את נפנוף היד המבטל בקולו.

"נהדר". פיהק. "אזהרה למען ההגינות, אם ארדם, שרלוק -"

"כן, לילה טוב ג'ון.  ליתר בטחון."

קולו של שרלוק היה נמוך ורך וברור.

 

_**דבש על השולחן / מרי אוליבר** _

_**ממלא אותך תמצית פרחים נעלמה ההופכת קילוח חד כשיערה** _

_**אתה אחריו מכלי הדבש על המפה, מחוץ לדלת מעבר לאדמה,** _

_**ממשיך ומתעבה, יותר פראות ועומקים** _

_**מחריף עם ענפי אורן וסלעים רטובים, עקבות חתול בר ודב בהרים.** _

_**עמוק בחורש מטפס בגניבה על כמה עצים, קורע הקליפה,** _

_**צף ובולע חלת דבש מגירה, חתיכות מן העץ, ריסוק של דבורה, -** _

_**טעם המורכב מכל מה שאבד, שבו כל מה שאבד נמצא.** _

 

ג'ון ווטסון נרדם תחת שמיכה רכה וכבדה, אוויר הלילה הקריר כנגד לחייו הזהובות וצליל קולו של שרלוק הולמוס הקורא שירת דבורים באזניו.

וככה בדיוק היה אמור הלילה להתפתח.

 

**Author's Note:**

> אשמח לקבל הערות על התרגום. תודה!


End file.
